Looking For Her
by malyak526
Summary: What happens on the TARDIS while Kayla (Life Changes When You Least Expect It) is missing? A compendium of short stories to link the events between end of Part Three of Life Changes When You Least Expect It and Black Who for the Doctor, River Song and many others.
1. One Night

**One Night**

The Doctor pulled the screen in front of him and started to scan the archives. A photo of a young woman appeared on the screen making him crack a small smile. It was downtime on the TARDIS and Clara was asleep.

"Old girl, where is she?" He quietly murmured to the console. Hot salty tear droplets rolled down his face. Quickly the TARDIS jolted to life taking him where he needed to be. He opened the door when the TARDIS finished wheezing and a picturesque view from a plateau took his breath away. Red flowers littered the slopes and the moon was a great big orb that shone making the area seemed like it was in daylight. The stars blinked brightly, burning millions of miles in the distance. He walked back into the TARDIS and saw Clara standing on the staircase to the console.

"What's the matter, Doctor?" She softly asked.

He smiled and said "Nothing, nothing at all."

One day, he thought, she will come back to me and hopefully my hearts will slowly begin to heal. He ran up the stairs and flicked switches, making the TARDIS come to life once more.

Outside of the TARDIS stood the woman from the photo, holding a horse. She smiled as the TARDIS began to disappear and jumped onto the horse.

"It's okay Shadowfax," she whispered into the horse's ear. "We will find each other once again, but it's not the right time. Not yet." The woman galloped into the distance with early morning rising.

The Doctor looked to the screen once again and it showed the woman galloping away on a black horse. His mouth dropped. The TARDIS knew what he needed and gave him a glimpse to renew his hope. Maybe, just maybe, it was time. Time for her to come home.


	2. River's Birthday Gift

**River's Birthday Gift**

The Doctor had just delivered River back to her prison for what felt like the millionth time. She sighed in disappointment as she looked to her cell wall. It had been more than a month since River had seen her daughter, Kayla, and on this day it made her even more upset. Being her birthday, River felt it may have been more complete if she had been around. The Doctor had taken her Ice-Skating towards the end of the Great Frost Fairs in 1814 and had Stevie Wonder sing for her under the London Bridge. A man stood in Roman dress at her door, she sniggered and said "Oh, are you boys dressing up as Romans now? I thought nobody read my memos."

The man looked confused but continued with his thought, "Doctor Song. It's Rory. Sorry, have we met yet? Time streams. I'm not quite sure where we are."

River stood back exasperated and replied, "Yes. Yes, we've met. Hello, Rory."

"What's wrong?" Rory asked, unsure about River's exasperated looks and hoped for a straight answer.

"It's my birthday. The Doctor took me ice skating on the River Thames in 1814, the last of the great Frost Fairs. He got Stevie Wonder to sing for me under London Bridge." River replied quite happy that her father was standing in front of her on her birthday.

Rory took another deep breath "I've come from the Doctor too."

"Yes, but at a different point in time." River added.

"Unless there's two of them." He plainly said.

"Now, that's a whole different birthday." She smiled at the thought of the previous birthday.

"They've taken Amy. And our baby. The Doctor's getting some people together. We're going after her, but he needs you, too." Rory babbled. River knew this was the day of Demon's Run and it wasn't her time to help.

"I can't. Not yet, anyway."

Rory looked angry and confused, "I'm sorry?"

River started to cry, the memory still very fresh in her memory. Her parents found her, but it still wasn't for years after she was taken away, "This is the Battle of Demon's Run. The Doctor's darkest hour. He'll rise higher than ever before and then fall so much further, and I can't be with him till the very end."

Rory still confused and angry that Dr Song was not going to help couldn't help but ask, "Why not?"

River, tears still streaming down her face managed to say, "Because this is it. This is the day he finds out who I am." Rory quickly left after River's final statement, making her throw herself onto the bed and she sobbed harder into her pillow.

Hours past; and finally the mail was tossed through the prison bars. A small parcel sat on her bed, and River wiped the tears from her face. Inside was a sapphire encrusted heart-shaped necklace and box set. River smiled when she saw the engraving on both the box and necklace.

_Mum, I love you with all my hearts and on your special day I am thinking of you. K xxx_

So she remembered, River thought as tears of joy ran down her face.

"Baby girl, where are you?" She whispered as she held on tight to her daughter's gifts.


	3. Torchwood Life Part 1

_**Torchwood Life Part 1**_

"Owen, what's the story with the space pig thing?" Jack asks his medical officer.

"I don't know. Ask Toshiko." Owen grumpily replied.

Jack shook his head and walked away from the autopsy room. It was only Toshiko third week with Torchwood and already she had to cover Owen's lateness because he was oversleeping from a hangover. Suzie sat at her workstation, working on logging recent rift activity and Toshiko was nowhere to be seen. Jack returned to his office, and opened the folder that had really no relevance to Torchwood itself. Well it kind of did. It contained information and sightings of one woman over the past one hundred and fifty years, to most people meant nothing, however to Jack, meant a lot. In his many years on Earth, he had encountered many aliens but when a Time Lord and two humans take his eye the first time he was in 1941, it changed his life forever. He knew that The Doctor and Rose were having their little adventures, but the human time-traveller, Grace (or so he thought that was her name), had caught his eye. In the last one hundred and fifty years, this girl had been spotted in several different time periods at times in two places at once; each time under a different name, but the same face. Jack leaned back in his chair contemplating how this girl had managed to obtain equipment like his vortex manipulator. Well, exactly like his vortex manipulator. He shifted his gaze to the brown, leather gizmo on his wrist. What if this was a message? A message for him to warn him; but to warn him about what? Nothing was making any sense and when nothing made sense only one thing could help that.

"Who's up for pizza?" Jack asked, and this helped ease his mind. Sometimes, things need to be left only to discover the real truth.


	4. Mr Frobisher goes to Washington

**Mr Frobisher goes to Washington**

For the Doctor being undercover was a hard thing to do. He remembered being the 11th incarnation, his childish nature and being unpredictable. The one person who he wanted to see was his daughter, Kayla, but he didn't know if she knew this version yet. Deciding that enough was enough, he knew that in 2013 his daughter would be in Washington DC. Where, he didn't know, but he need to see her precious face, and keep an eye on her.

"Now I can't call myself John Smith, but here's a new name that I could call myself." The Doctor mumbled as he talked to the console of the TARDIS. Creating new ID cards, like a driver's licence and passport, with the name John Frobisher. His cover story involved working under contract for the American Government under exchange of the British Government.

He found an apartment and hid the TARDIS in the closet. After a week on living a "normal" life, the Doctor was itching for adventure, slowly losing hope on ever finding his daughter. He had looked across the entire city and still hadn't found her.

He trudged up the stairs to the door of his apartment and began to unlock his door when he could hear the thump of a suitcase against the staircase and a female voice muttering, "How many more stairs could you have! I hate moving, it's so time consuming!" Out of the kindness of his hearts, he walked to the foot of the staircase and called out, "Would you like a hand?"

The woman lifted her head and smiled, "Yes please!" The Doctor covered the shock on his face as he grabbed the box out of the woman's hand. She had bouncing strawberry-blonde curls, bluey-green eyes and a smile that could easily melt chocolate. "Which apartment are we going to?" He asked.

"Apartment 311, thanks." She replied. He smiled, "So you're my new neighbour across the hall! John Frobisher." The Doctor held out a hand and his daughter shook it. "Fiona Mayard and it's a pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine." He whispered as his Kayla unlocked the door into her apartment. This had worked better than he could have planned and he was glad that he could watch his little girl have a life, even if it meant she was hiding from his former incarnation.


End file.
